


blood on plastic

by 49percentchanceofbees



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fratricide, Furbies, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/49percentchanceofbees/pseuds/49percentchanceofbees
Summary: Edward Elric can't take it anymore. He can't keep looking into those eyes, even knowing that his brother's soul lives behind them.





	blood on plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [@mezoshouji on tumblr](https://mezoshouji.tumblr.com/).

“Al, I’m so sorry,” Ed whispered. “This is all my fault.”

“Brother.” Al’s red eyes stared into Ed’s, and Ed looked away. He couldn’t take it any more, not that stare. It was too tangible a reminder of all his mistakes. He’d ruined everything, and there was no going back. There was no fixing things now. The price was simply too high.

“I’m sorry,” Ed repeated. “I can’t wake up again to see your eyes in the dark.”

“I can’t sleep, brother.” There was a faint note of reproach in Al’s voice, Ed was sure.

“I know. It’s not your fault, but this needs to end.” Ed reached out and touched Al’s blood seal. His hands were shaking. He couldn’t do this. He had to do this.

“Brother?” Al said, his voice rising. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Al. It’s over.” Ed closed his eyes, felt cold metal under his hands. “For the whole world’s sake. I have to… We can’t…”

He gave up. There was no way to explain. He was just stalling; he had to get this over with.

“We’ll see Mom soon,” Ed said, his throat closing with impending tears. “Mom, Nina…”

He just wished he’d gotten to say goodbye to Winry, but he had to believe that she would understand. She’d seen Al. She knew that this had to stop.

“I’ll see you soon, Al,” Ed said, and in a single motion, he wiped the old blood off the plastic casing and brought the cold revolver to his forehead. For a single instant, he felt the freezing barrel against his skin, the blood on his hands. Then, with a twitch of his finger, it was over.

The sun rose upon two pairs of empty eyes. One golden, and one the plastic orbs of an old, beat-up Furby that would never stare maddeningly again.


End file.
